


Gleam

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 一个无明显CP倾向的星际迷航au因为一直觉得阿尔方斯特别像小舰长，就摸了三人组，然后又凑了核心成员，再然后就……脑补了更多orz会涉及的CP：尔梅，麟兰（这两个已婚），豆佐豆亲情向，豆→佐（特别深刻的羁绊）如果你看过TOS，AOS，ENT，这是个三系集合的乱炖设定，会出现塔洛斯四号殖民地，开尔文号剧情，NX-01设定，以及镜像宇宙和TOS镜像宇宙剧情，不要觉得眼花，就是这几个。如果没看过，不会有很难理解的id在里面，当成一般的星际旅游科幻AU看就行了……剧情不复杂。只是会搞搞倒叙什么的。人工大写加粗警告：主要角色死亡。差不多是初代探索者和新生代继任者之间精神传承的一个故事。（已经剧透得差不多了）炼金术师号 The Alchemist等级：精进级，重型巡洋舰长：阿尔方斯艾尔利克科学官（大副）：爱德华艾尔利克首席工程师：温莉洛克贝尔通讯官：兰芳舵手：姚麟首席医师：伊兹米卡迪斯领航员：张梅
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1





	Gleam

尖叫声。

空气中充满了焦土和尘埃，铁锈味，人群四处逃窜，枪声。

一切都乱套了。

阿尔在哪？

温莉呢？

爱德华任由恐慌从头至尾浇透了他，他躲在倒塌的建筑掩体下抖得像一片落叶，他必须找到他们。

他们是他的责任，他必须做到这个，他承诺了。

他不敢回头，不敢看身后黑暗中鲜血淋漓的一切，他必须迈开脚步，快一点，要在他们被发现之前。

枪声渐渐远离，是时候了，爱德华，他对自己说。然后他疯了一般冲了出去，跑向记忆中藏匿孩子们的那处地点。

井盖闭着，爱德华听得见自己的心跳，周围的一切都那样嘈杂，红色的光束，每一束带走一个鲜活的生命，他掉落进一条失衡的走廊，一双细腻而又骨节分明的手有力地抓着他，金发散落在肩头，耳尖微小的弧度上沾着绿色的印痕。

血。

然后他想了起来，在那条走廊上，在那艘船，瓦肯指挥官保护着他，她浑身浴血，深蓝色的制服染得接近了黑色，他们要前往第五甲板的停泊舱，就快到了，就快了。

他的视线一片模糊，红光，他想到，左前方的，击中右肩，穿透制服，皮肤，肌肉，骨骼……

绿色的血。

“ 爱德华！”她将他推过舱门，“跑！！”

他拼尽全力奔跑，呼吸像是某种酷刑，他的胸口疼痛，喉咙像在燃烧，每一步都像是踩在了炙热的岩浆之上，他奔跑着，像是要豁出性命一般。

我做不到，我没有这么坚强，我没办法，我不行，我不能……

到处都是红光，巨大的，熟悉的黑暗泄洪般淹没了他，他快要迈不动脚步……

然后一道微弱的声音穿透了这黑暗，在这片绝望织成的海洋里坚定地了他一把。

=

爱德华猛然从床上弹起，泪水布满了他的脸，他惊魂未定地喘息，一切都在摇晃，他短暂地让自己的情绪平稳了一下，下意识地摸到枕边冰凉的金属，他闭着眼睛抓起它，贴上额头，开始计数。

一。他深深地吸气。

二。吐出来。

三。再做一次。

四。冷静下来。

他按上通迅键：”指挥官至舰桥，发生了什么？”

片刻过后，一道克制的女声回复道：“炼金术师撞进了一团未经测绘的小行星带，我们被某些碎片击中了，正在施行躲避方案，兰芳完毕。”

什么玩意？

爱德华低声咒骂了一句。

“ 收到，”他点开通讯，“三分钟后到岗，指挥官通话结束。”

他的私人PADD开始闪烁来信，他忽略它，是阿尔，没别的可能，这家伙已经够忙的了，真该别再担心这些有的没的了。他脱掉汗湿的内衬短袖，迅速把自己擦了一遍，套上外套，然后抓起头发快速扎起，拿上PADD就旋风一般冲出了门。

他走得很快，但炼金术师号的重力场显然在这次碰撞中有些失衡，他不得不在过程中时刻注意保持平衡，舰员们行色匆匆，他对着所有的致意都简单地一点头做为回应，每个人的脸色都有些凝重，他不能怪他们，这场碰撞让他掉进了那个古老的、他原以为已经褪色的梦魇，如今再度梦见才知道……

他摇摇头，无声地对自己重复：站起来，走下去，活着。

爱德华捏紧拳头，感受口袋里金属沉甸甸的分量，“收到。”他用细如蚊蝇的声音回应。

舰桥的气氛紧张而克制。

电梯门打开的时候，阿尔方斯从舰长椅上向他射来一束尖锐的视线，他无视这个，“情况怎样？”他匆匆往自己的工作台卷过去。

“ 读数有些混乱，”赫尔曼少尉指了指几处数据。“变化超过了正常范围，观测仪没有发现异常，视线范围内无法观测到数据波动的现象。我仍在试着捕捉其它信号。”

“ 通讯频道？”爱德华抬起头，往兰芳中尉的方向问了一句。

“ 没有异常，”兰芳简要地回复，“持续监听。”

“ 很好。”他点了点头，拍上赫尔曼的肩，对方让出操作台，退到辅助控制台上。“继续你的测试，少尉，有任何发现直接传送给我。”

“ 收到。”

他们躲开了几块大型的碎陨石，但仍在碎片阵中磕磕碰碰，护盾至少为炼金术师抵挡了百分之八十以上的伤害，十几分钟后工程部的汇报切入：“洛克贝尔至舰桥，”温莉在线上快速地说道：“好消息，重力场调节完毕，她不会像刚才那样晃个不停了；坏消息，D舷，F舷外舱破损，我临时封闭了通道，但稍后需要出舱维修。洛克贝尔完毕。”

“ 谢谢，辛苦了，情况稳定后维修由你全权负责，稍后联系。舰长结束通话。”阿尔方斯看起来松了口气。

但温莉又切入了进来，这次仍然占着舰长线路，但她所说的却完全不是对着舰长。

“ 我很抱歉，舰长，但是指挥官显然屏蔽了个人通讯频道并且绕过了工程部的防火墙。”她顿了顿，似乎在酝酿情绪，在爱德华能够堵住自己耳朵前，她吼道，“停止占用休息室的能源加速你的运算，爱德华艾尔利克！除非你想在剩下三个月的工作餐中每天都被乳制品包围！”她抓狂地控诉，“另外卡迪斯医生要求你结束班次后到医疗翼汇报，别想逃走，你三十二岁了，不是三岁，无针注射器根本不疼！”她吼完，气哼哼地再次表达了自己占用舰长工作线路的歉意，然后退出了通信。

舰桥上一片寂静，只剩下数据运算和舰船运行产生的规律噪音。

坐在中央的姚家兄妹互相交换了一个无声的视线，阿尔方斯在他们身后扶上了额头。

“ 爱德华……”他控制住自己想要叹气的欲望。

“ 闭嘴。”爱德华咬牙。

“ 无针注射器根本……”阿尔方斯又开口。

“ 操他妈的疼死人的。”他毫不客气地掐断他的舰长弟弟，“我上次顶了个乌青起码超过三个星期！三个！再凑十天能顶一个月了！”他哀嚎，“我在Gron星断掉一根肋骨两天就好了！她就是魔鬼！”

然后姚麟小声地喷了。

“ 抱歉……”他捂住嘴。

阿尔对他露出那脸‘你真是无可救药’的表情，摇头，“结束后我带你去医疗翼，指挥官。”

“ 我……！！”

“ 这是命令。”阿尔不容置疑地截断他的抱怨。

姚梅端起自己的保温杯喝了几大口，它已经有些冷了，先前太过紧张，她渴得不行但也无心喝水。这会儿首席工程师在舰桥上这么一发作，气氛比刚才轻松了不止一点，他们的大副哪儿都好，颜值高，头脑聪慧，待人也算和善，但某些方面真的幼稚得不行，比方惧怕乳制品和医疗翼的首席医官，还经常挪用非主要能源加强自己工作台的运算速度。

倒也不是说没人对此有意见，前年有一次爱德华让整船舰员不得不洗了两天的冷水澡，导致所有人看到他都想踩他一脚，但同时他也是那个把炼金术师号生拉硬拽摆脱了冲击波力场的家伙，所以没人真的对他有什么意见。

但不代表他们不能笑话他。

艾尔利克指挥官的外貌比舰长柔和，也许是一头金色的长发造成了这样的假象，但实际上他的性格更冷淡一些，同舰长不一样，爱德华至今保持单身的原因一大部分是因为这个长相出众的家伙不折不扣就是个长着漂亮地球人外壳的瓦肯木头，一点点浪漫细胞都没有，温莉原先与姚梅抱怨过好几次，但爱德华显然软硬不吃，全身心投入在自己成堆的研究工作中。然后温莉停止了尝试，姚梅猜测爱德华并不是不知道，他只是出于某种原因无法给出回应。

有时指挥官不太注意自己的语言，六年前他们这一船人刚刚登舰一同进行第一个五年任务的时候，经常有人被他冷不丁的咒骂给吓着，久而久之他控制得好些了，但众人倒也是习以为常，毕竟他也不是真的想骂谁。他们在一次失控的外交任务里见识到了爱德华损人的功力，那是一次陷阱任务，出使团每个成员都或多或少受了伤，舰长被击中了小腿，片刻后指挥官在他们的通讯频道用完全无法记入日志的语言咒骂并且威胁了对方，集中炼金术师号所有的能源制造出联邦军队这一假象，才使得出访团有惊无险地被传送回舰。

姚梅仍然记得舰长登舰后发生的那段对话。

‘ 我绝对会将那些放进我对阿姆斯特朗将军的私人汇报中，’受伤的舰长在传送室里喘着气说，‘她会爱死这个的。’

‘ 你该放进正式汇报，’指挥官坐在舰桥的舰长椅上怼他，‘他们有几个月都没能抓到我的作风问题，喝酒都该没味儿了。’

‘ 让正式汇报见鬼去吧。’姚梅捂住嘴，听着他们的舰长在频道里公然开骂，‘把你们脖子上那壳里装的东西拿出来绞一绞，瓦肯能变成下一个地球？天啊，哥哥，我真的爱死你了。’

‘ 啧，’爱德华撇了撇嘴，尽管语气里都是嫌弃，但他确实笑了，‘少恶心我，赶紧治好你自己，这船还等着你指挥呢，我可没想连你的活一起干了。指挥官结束通信。’

从某方面讲，指挥官这冷热跳脱的性格确实在枯寂乏味的太空工作中给他们带来了不少乐趣，炼金术师号是星联的旗舰星舰，也被戏称为家庭星舰，是唯一一艘高级舰员中凑齐了两对兄弟兄妹的星联特例，指挥官组的艾尔利克兄弟，以及领航组的姚家兄妹，此外首席工程师洛克贝尔与艾尔利克兄弟一同长大，而通讯官兰中尉也是与姚家兄妹一同长大亲如一家的亲人。

尽管星联对于亲属服役没有特殊规定，但也没像炼金术师号这样能够凑齐两家人的第二艘星舰了。

在炼金术师号上服役的舰员们都热爱，也珍惜这氛围，太空太大，太空旷，也太寂静，没什么比自己服役的星舰像一个大家庭那样更使人感到慰藉的事情了。

有个坏消息，那就是尽管炼金术师号驶入了一片较为开阔的地区，并且在航线上改用推进力进行缓慢地移动，试图在这过程中弄明白自己的处境，但他们与星联的通讯受到了不明的干扰，深入这片碎片区域后干扰越来越严重，原先断断续续可以进行互通的数据如今犹如石沉大海，收讯频道也是一片寂静。指挥官在舰长的授权下组织了临时的研究团队应付这问题，他本人原先也想加入，但舰长驳回了他的申请，坚持先要让他解决医疗翼的问题。

“ 就是打一针疫苗，”舰长恼火地劝着固执的指挥官，“上一次你逃了疫苗，结果染上殖民星的过敏症并发高烧，肿得像被蜜蜂叮了的电，你现在还想再试试什么其它的症状吗！？”

“ 你说谁是被蜜蜂叮了的电啊！？”指挥官挣脱不成，被舰长生生拽进了电梯，押送往医疗室，“快放开我！卡迪斯会杀了我的，我死都不会让她拿着无针注射器接近我，那比相位枪还吓人……救命啊！你这是……这是家暴！”

“ 天啊，”舰长无奈地叹气，“可给我闭嘴吧，算我求你了。”

电梯隐隐约约传来两人拌嘴的声音，姚麟趴在自己的台子上笑得一颤一颤的。

“ 够了啊，”梅在一边用PADD往她哥哥脑袋上叩了一下，“别笑了，长官的威严都给你笑没了。”

“ 威严可以等等，”麟擦擦眼泪，“爱德真是，家暴？哈哈哈哈。”

“ 傻冒。”梅嘟哝了一句。

“ 傻冒的妹妹。”麟仍在笑，但不忘回击。

=

“ 你还好吗？”在爱德华捂着手臂大装可怜的时候，阿尔眨了眨眼，突然问道。

“ 如你所见，一点儿也不好，”爱德华抱怨，“伊兹米可能是想把我的整条胳膊都拆下来。”

“ 你知道我没在问这个。”阿尔淡淡地说，“来舰桥的时候，你很苍白……你是不是又……？”

“ 我没事。”爱德华的眼神暗了暗，“可能是因为这该死的地震，没想过……已经过去很久了，我有点吃惊，仅此而已。”

阿尔仔细地打量他，在他脸上寻找谎言的痕迹。

“ 阿尔方斯，”爱德华说，“已经二十年了，它早就过去了，就是场糟糕的梦，别大惊小怪，好吗？”

半晌，阿尔才摇了摇头，“它从未逝去，”他说，“别隐瞒我，哥哥，我不再像以前那样能看清你了，那场……那些……事情，”阿尔的声音里有某种情绪收紧了，“影响你比我们任何人更深，我们彼此都清楚这个。”

痛楚划过爱德华的眼底，他的拳头在制服口袋边缘捏紧，但他收敛了那瞬间爆发的情感，“你想说什么。”他冷硬地问道。

“ 我希望你休整不少于二十四小时，”阿尔说，“卡迪斯会给你下达医学指令，睡一会儿，休息，让自己放松一下，炼金术师可以等待，别担心她，让自己感觉好一些，她不会有事的。”

“ 你要软禁我一天？”爱德华不可抑制地提高了自己的声音，“在这种情况不明的困境下？”

阿尔方斯因这个指控感到恼怒，“我没有软禁你，爱德华，”这过激的反抗只能证明爱德华确实受到了冲击，但爱德华脱口而出的词还是让他觉得受伤，“我真的很需要你，爱德，”他说，“但不是像这样的状态……”别让这个变得更难了，他想到，但没有说出口。

但是爱德华明白了，阿尔一定是将这句没有说出口的话摆在了脸上，他愣了一瞬，但明白过来，阿尔不想面对他脸上受到打击的表情，但他也无法移开视线。

爱德华的震惊只持续了短短几秒，然后他妥协道，“我知道了，”他的声音干涩，冷硬，“抱歉。”

阿尔方斯在原地挣扎了一秒，但他很快做出选择，他俯身，快速而短暂地拥抱了一下爱德华，他抱得很紧，他哥哥的体温不高，浑身的肌肉和筋骨都紧绷着，这反应使阿尔有些愧疚，然而他知道他的决定是正确的，爱德华需要休息一下，在这次意外之前，他已经因上一个勘测任务而高频运作了整整两周，无论现在的紧急状况有多么复杂，舰船上的科学官不止他一个，足够凑出一天让他好好调整。

“ 等你。”阿尔在他耳边小声地说。

“ 嗯。”爱德华叹了口气，微微松懈下来，他点点头，“我很抱歉。”

“ 我也是。”阿尔说。

一声敲门声打断了他俩，卡迪斯医生站在一边，挑着眉，“我就不假装我没看见了，”她毫不客气地说道，“你的医嘱，”她摇了摇手里的PADD，“感谢上苍你会对无针注射器精神敏感，但不论怎样，疫苗会让你有些晕，我希望这不是什么坏事，舰员里的不良反应中最常见的就是晕眩，所以我给你配了这个，”她给出一个小瓶子，“稳定剂，但会让你嗜睡，你时间充足，回去洗漱一下睡前喝了它，让电脑把你的房间调高两度，你往这儿一坐我的试剂都不用放冷藏箱了。”

爱德华别扭地接过去，敷衍地点点头，“遵命，医生。”

“ 不让人省心的小鬼，”卡迪斯说，“真不知道为什么我会被你们骗来，我是个医生，不是你们的保姆，现在都给我从医疗翼利落地滚出去，走吧。”她甩甩手赶人，爱德华冲着她吐了把舌头，她也不遑多让地冲他做了个鬼脸，阿尔方斯觉得自己的头发早晚得因为这些幼稚的较劲而提早掉秃，但他拉着爱德华离开了医疗室，把他一路送了回去。

爱德华舱室的门关上的那一刻，疲惫突然席卷了他。

他面朝下一头栽倒在床上，不想更衣，不想洗漱，也不想喝那瓶稳定剂。

房间确实冷。

“ 电脑，”他扭头，指示音响了一下，他下令道：”执行记忆项目，代码2209.2.65。”

“ 请输入密钥。”人工合成音回复。

爱德华闭上眼睛，开口：“ 星火 。”

提示音再次响起，门锁关闭，智能运算的噪音覆盖了房间，温莉可能会检测到一个小小的耗能峰值，但这与一场热水澡的耗能完全接近，这是安全的。

爱德华等待着，几分钟后，一个声音响了起来，几乎在听到他的那一瞬间，爱德华放松下来。

“ 爱德，”那声音说，“你有一项医疗指令。”

“ 噢，”他翻了个身，仰面躺着，回答道，“外星感冒抗体什么的，伊兹米给我打的。”

“ 你的非紧急通讯被截断二十四小时，”那声音温和地陈述道，甚至带着一丝笑意，“看来你得到了一个不错的休假。”

爱德华弯了弯嘴角，“没错，有什么好建议吗？”

他听见风扇轻微轰鸣的声音，灯光暗了，随后浴室传来响动。

“ 想泡个澡吗？”那声音问道。

“ 我有点累。”爱德华说。

“ 来嘛，”那声音哄道，“四十度，再给你加些泡泡，你觉得怎么样？”

“ 你加不了泡泡。”爱德华睁开眼睛，舱内空无一人，但他早就知道，这是他写的程序，他比任何人都清楚这个。

“ 但是你可以，”人工智能的语气如此自然， 他不能使用这个太久，因为这对他没什么好处，他已经很久没有用过这程序了，但当他运行它，仍会被它所迷惑， “去吧，爱德。”

“ 狡猾。”爱德华说。

“ 不用客气。”那声音说。

爱德华叹了口气，泡澡确实不错，泡泡，他也不是没有，占用点水和能源休息一下，权当这段时间以来的弥补，他赋予程序的情感运算模块学习的方向并不尽如人意，但它有 他的 声音，爱德华停止用它的本意和无法阻止自已想念它的缘由就是这个。

就这一两小时 ，他想，就这一天，陪陪我吧，就一天。

他走向浴室，寻找温莉先前塞给他的浴盐。

当他把自己弄干净，湿漉漉地从浴室走出来却没觉察到冷意，那声音透着淡淡的不悦，“吹干头发再睡。”它说。

“ 老妈子。”爱德华嘟哝。

“ 小哭包。”它反击。

“ 我才没有，”爱德华辩驳，“我比你……”爱德华的声音戛然而止，从三年前开始，当他在自己的舱室睁开眼睛的那一刻，他已经永远地走到了他的前头，然而不该是这样，不该对它，它只是一个程序，一个模拟，一个基于他所提供的音频信息和人格组块运行的人工智能，在他的授权范围内与他互动，并且执行一些他给过权限的指令。

它只是一个幻影，一道 声音 。

“ 不想你睡醒后头疼，”那声音温柔地劝说，“到浴室坐一会儿，我帮你吹吹吧，只要二十分钟就行了。”

就……

就一天。爱德华想着。

就一天。

“好的。”他嘶哑着嗓子，听它的话前往浴室。

它调用了一些能量运行暖风，并且打开了加湿器以免他觉得过于干燥，“还好吗？”它问道。

“挺好的。”他回答。

“很累吗？”它开始聊天。

“是的。”爱德华说。

“嗯……”它模拟了一个代表思考的声音，爱德华闭上眼睛。“能感觉到风吗，像这样？”

左边的通风口。

“是的。”爱德华点点头。

“把它想成我的拥抱，”它说，“我一直在这儿，你的身边，爱德。”

不，他不在，他不在，二十年了，在他的生命中昙花一现，然后走得那样绚烂，像一丛烟花在那暗无边际的宇宙里绽放。

“爱德通话结束。”爱德华突兀地切断程序。

他只让一切变得更糟了，真是……太糟了，自从他赋予了它情感元件，这程序就将自己从一个简单的陪伴、一个声音、一种慰藉，彻头彻尾地定位到了一个错误的位置，它让声音温柔，语调轻缓，情感像是温水般洗刷过他的意识， 迷惑他 ，将他原先对那人所持的敬慕与怀念以近乎最高曲速的态势推向了错误的依恋。

他胡乱地将头发吹干，把医生给他的药喝了，躺倒在床上，适当调低了温度并且关上灯。

“电脑。”他说。

提示声响起。

“播放一号音频文件，音量百分之五，模式循环。”

一阵熟悉的杂乱声响了起来，在安静的舱室内并不明显，有人小声交流的动静。爱德华慢慢闭上眼睛，用被子将自己裹起来，等待着。

他在文件播放到一半的时候就睡了过去。


End file.
